One Thousand Paper Cranes
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: “They’re supposed to grant a wish if you make one thousand of them. I… could make them for you if you want me to,” she says shyly. “That way, I can help make your wish for peace come true.” PeinKonan One-shot!


**Note: This story randomly came to my mind as I was walking to the bathroom at 11 at night. I hate how all of my ideas come when I'm half asleep… Anyways, I hope this hasn't been done before.**

**The Pain in this story is the one that Konan is always with. (The one that looks like Yahiko, in case you can't figure it out… It's the Deva Path one.) Enjoy this story!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Pein silently watches the rain fall down around him. He is sitting on the tongue of the giant statue in Amegakure. The rain is soaking through his cloak, but it doesn't seem to bother him. _'If only the world was at peace right now…'_ Pein sighs and looks up at the clouds. _'If only this rain could wash away all of the sins in this world and bring about a calm and tranquil future…'_

"Pein."

He feels the presence of his partner behind him. "Yes, Konan?" he asks her without turning around.

"You're out in the rain, you'll catch a cold," she says softly.

Pein doesn't say anything. Concerned, Konan walks up onto the tongue and stands about a foot behind him. "You know I can't catch a cold, Konan," he says quietly. He moves his head down so that he's facing forward again.

Konan looks at him sadly. "I know, but…," she trails off when she sees Pein looking at her.

"It's okay," he says as the rain stops. "You don't have to say it. I know already." He stands up dripping wet from the rain. "We should go inside and dry off," he says.

Konan nods. "Wait, before I forget, I made you something," she says as she reaches into her sleeve. Pein looks at her face slightly surprised. "Here." Pein looks down at her outstretched hands. Resting in them is a paper crane, somehow completely dry after being in her drenched cloak.

Pein takes the crane and looks at her confused. "What's this for?"

"They're supposed to grant a wish if you make one thousand of them. I… could make them for you if you want me to," she says shyly. "That way, I can help make your wish for peace come true."

Pein looks at her in shock. She smiles as she looks down at his feet. That was the first genuine smile that Pein had seen from her in a really long time. "That would be great, Konan," he says gently.

She looks up at him and smiles bigger. "You really want me to?" Pein smiles and nods.

She starts laughing. She felt really happy all of a sudden. Pein couldn't help but blush at this action. 'She looks so beautiful when she's laughing…' He unconsciously takes a step towards her.

Konan stops laughing when she notices this. "Pein? What are you-"

Konan gasps as Pein presses his lips softly on hers. After a few seconds, she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, pushing herself against his body. Pein puts his hands lightly on her waist and it starts to rain again. Konan pulls away when she notices the rain and stares into Pein's eyes. He looks at her sadly and whispers, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Konan looks at him curiously.

"For killing Yahiko."

Konan leans towards him. "I know that wasn't your fault… it was mine…" She kisses him again and he looks at her more seriously when she pulls back.

"Don't blame it on yourself. Blame it on me. I-"

Konan silences him with another kiss. "Please don't say that. We both miss Yahiko, but he will still be in our hearts, right?" she says with a sad smile on her face. "Let's go back inside. We're getting wet."

Konan grabs Pein's hand and they walk towards the entrance of the building. Pein takes a quiet breath and then says, "Konan?"

She stops walking and turns to look at him. "Yes?"

He looks at the ground as he gives the crane back to Konan. "Can you hold onto this for me?"

Konan looks at him confused. "Okay, but why?"

He looks off to his right, deep in thought. After a few seconds of silence, he asks, "If something were to happen to me, would you use the wish for yourself?"

Konan's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"

Pein smiles slightly. "It was only a hypothetical question. I'm just wondering…" he says as he looks her in the eyes.

Konan looks down blushing. 'His eyes are so amazing…' After she forces the blush to leave her face, she looks up at him again. "I would use the wish for myself… in a way."

Pein smiles. "That's good. I was afraid that you would waste it on me. I'm not worth it." He grabs her hand and places the crane in it. "Put this in a safe place. You want to make my dream come true as fast as possible, right?" Konan nods, feeling a blush creep back onto her face. Pein then looks at the sky as the rain stops. "I have to go. I promised someone that I would meet with them today."

Konan watches as he quickly disappears inside of the building. Her eyes stay locked on where he was last in her line of vision. The words he had said were still swimming through her brain.

_I'm not worth it._

"Of course you're worth it, Pein. You're my best friend… maybe more…" She looks down at the paper crane in her hand. "I'm sure you can't bring people back from the dead… so I'll wish for something that I'm sure you can do." She smiles to herself as tears stream down her face. "If Pein _does_ die before I finish making these cranes… I'll wish for him to have a happy afterlife…" A teardrop lands on the crane's head as she moves her arm to wipe her eyes. 'I don't even know why I'm crying. Pein isn't dead.'

"Konan."

Konan opens her eyes in surprise. Pein is standing in front of her with concern in his eyes. "Pein?"

"I told you not to waste the wish on me," he says. "I'm not-"

"That's not true!" Konan almost yells. "You _are_ worth it!! You are to me!!" More tears start to flow down her face.

Pein stares at her and smiles. "Alright, alright, you can waste the wish on me," he says as he moves her bangs out of her eyes. "You don't have to cry about it."

Konan looks up at him and sees his smile. The smile that had captured her heart years ago. 'I love him…' she realizes. She jumps at Pein and throws her arms around him, crying.

"Konan!? What are you doing!?"

"I love you," she whispers into his shoulder.

Pein looks at her, not believing what he just heard. "What did you say?" he asks, trying to hide the urgency in his voice.

Konan slowly looks at his face. "I…love you," she says. Pein's eyes widen and she quickly looks down with a blush on her face. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said-'

"I love you, too." Konan looks at him in shock.

"W-what?"

"I love you. Why else would I kiss you, silly?" he asks. A smirk appears on his face while she hits herself on the forehead for being so dense. "It's okay. I love you even though you don't really think things through before you act."

Konan looks away from him and pouts. "What are you talking about?" Pein starts laughing and picks her up in his arms.

"Let's go inside. You're getting wet." Konan looks at the sky, amazed at how it had started to rain _again_.

Konan looks him in the eyes. "I know you're controlling the rain. You can stop it at anytime."

"I know you know, but how else am I going to get you inside?" he says while a smirk crept onto his face.

Konan, realizing what he was thinking, hit him on the shoulder. "Idiot…" she mumbles as he carries her inside.

"Oh my god, you hit hard!"

* * *

**NOTE: Sorry that they were so OOC at the end, but I couldn't help it. ^_^ Also, I accidentally made Pein act a lot like the way Sasuke acts in my stories. Oh well, it still sort of works… Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome! ^_^**

**~RandomHyuuga**


End file.
